fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Godwin Estate
The Godwin Estate is the ancestral island estate of the Godwin family. It is said that the estate was once a plantation made by a wealthy lord before he bequeathed it to his daughter, Mary Godwin, who let it fall into ruin in her pursuit of her macabre interests. It serves as her hiding place during the events of Traitor's Keep in Fable III. The Hero and Commander Milton battle their way across the grounds of the estate and into the mansion. On the outside of the estate there is a zoo containing a menagerie of animals not found anywhere else in Albion, such as corpse moths, celibate rabbits, predator squirrel, calmer chameleons, invisible chickens, a topiary swan, a Deepwood Devil Hamster, Shapeshifting Giraffes, and even Northern Combustible Monkeys. Only the rabbits, moths, and swan topiary can be seen, as the chickens are invisible, the flame monkeys are highly nervous animals that combust when spooked, and the rest are too shy to show themselves. The Devil Hampster's red glowing eyes can be seen peering from within its house, and the two so-called "Shapeshifting Giraffes" have taken on the forms of a clock and a coat rack. While travelling through the estate grounds, the Hero and the Commander fight Balverines and Hollow Men that have been created by unnatural means. Once inside the Manor, Hobbes in costumes are found passed out on the party room floor, surrounded by empty bottles of liquor, confetti, colourful electric lights, and a disco ball. After the main quest, when visiting the party room, if the Hero turns on the juke box they have sixty seconds to kill as many Hobbes as possible. If a score over 101 is achieved the Hero is awarded a Teddy Bear as a trophy. Trivia *There are seven tombstones in the cemetery that are an easter egg to Snow White and The Seven Dwarves. Snow White has been renamed Skull White and the seven dwarves are called Ploppy, Unsightly, Constipated, Phlegmy, Sarcastic, Seedy, and Cantankerous. *There is an animal exhibit on the grounds that claims to hold "Calmer Chameleons"; The sign next to it reads: "Calmer Chameleons - - You won't always be able to spot them. They come and go." This is a reference to the song "Karma Chameleon" by the 80's British band Culture Club. *There is a tombstone in the estate's pet cemetery that reads: "Winston. You were supposed to come back to life. Did I get the wrong sematary?" This is a reference to the Stephen King novel Pet Sematary, which revolves around a Native American burial ground that brings anything buried in it back to life. The name "Winston" refers to the protagonist's cat, named "Winston Churchill." *One of the tombstones in the pet cemetery states: "Hudson. Game over, boy." This is a reference to the film Aliens and Bill Paxton's character "PFC Hudson", known for his famous line, "Game over, man! Game over!" *One of the headstones in the cemetery reads, "Bowser. May you find the peace you denied to so many while you lived." This is a reference to Bowser from the Super Mario franchise who tormented the Mushroom Kingdom for years *The Godwin family portraits found near the end of the mansion reveal that the family has a history of experimenting with transmogrification. *The Invisible Chicken enclosure can be vaulted into, and, once inside, the Hero may find his or her movement blocked, just as it would be running into an NPC. A swift press of the A button will result in a startled cluck and a shower of feathers, indicating that there are indeed invisible chickens. *Combustible Northern Monkeys is likely a play on the common phrase 'Northern monkeys', a playful/pejorative term often used in England to refer to people from the north of the country (its opposite being 'Southern fairies'). It may also be a reference to author Terry Pratchett's Discworld novels and Swamp Dragons, a small breed of dragon who, due to flammable gas and a nervous personality, may explode when surprised or agitated as a defence mechanism. *The Predator Squirrel maybe a reference to the film Predator and the creature of the same name, for it is never seen or heard until it attacks. *Inside the manor, the three Colosseum Teddy Bears can be seen on top of the bubble machine in the room with the partying hobbes. *Upon sparing her, inspection of her cell in Ravenscar reveals a special key unlocking a certain enclosure in the garden area of the estate dedicated to anomalous, exotic creatures. This enclosure once unlocked, contains one chest awarding the Hero exactly one condom, the trade-item category "Box of Crabs", and either Torture Stocks or an Iron Maiden (exceptionally high "Hero Level" necessary for the latter). **Aside from the suggestive hint as to the less savoury sides of Mary's personality, Torture Stocks and the Iron Maiden are among the game's rarest, most lucrative and high-end objects for home decoration. Category:Fable III Locations Category:Traitor's Keep DLC